legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
Justin Jet
Justin Jet is a friend of the gang and Rigel's roommate. Personality He is very serious and quiet compared to the others. He sometimes teases them playfully, but he's more of a quiet and reserved Pokemon. He shares their love of adventure and doing what's right. He doesn't take orders well, usually doing whatever he wants, but this always seems to work out. Sometimes he'll pretend take orders, replying with "Okay" and just doing whatever he feels is best. Usually his own plans, carefully thought out and calculated, work out, but sometimes they get messed up by something he forgot to add in, by a villain, or sometimes because they interfere with the reckless plans of an ally. Sometimes he gets a bit overconfident and makes a careless mistake, which frequently leads to more problems, most often Rigel getting captured. Because of his intelligence, he is more of a strategic fighter and is more careful than the rest. This is why his actions and words just can't keep up with the others sometimes. His skill in fighting is poor but he can still hold his own if he must, though he's more of a brain over brawn guy. He is also very shy and awkward around people he just met. When around his friends and not on a mission, he opens up a bit relaxes more, showing more of a jolly, joking nature. Powers and Abilities Buizel Powers Being a water type, Justin can breathe underwater and swim at great speeds, which is very handy when they something underwater done, especially if Karo isn't a Whooper or the task requires hands. He can also fly with his tails for a short time, or use aqua jet to move fast through the air or water. On land he's relatively slow. He can use several attacks learnable by a buizel. Telekinesis Justin inherited one psychic power from his family: Telekinesis. He seems fairly skilled with it, though he can't use it on very small things. He also has a bit of trouble using it when he can't see what he's doing, so he can't pick locks or untie knots with it or anything. He also can't use it at all if he can't move his hands. Sometimes his fingers can move something a little bit, but not very much. Intelligence While not an actual power, Justin is very smart. He uses his knowlege in many cases, and can sometimes calculate what will happen next, sometimes causing chain reactions to work in his favor. He can also do important things like defuse bombs and hack computers! He also has a way of finding people's weak points, and alerting others to them. Though he isn't social, he can read people easily and tell if they're lying. Smash Moveset Stats: Justin is fairly slow for his size, since he lacks athletic ability. To make up for this, his moves work quickly and he has a pretty good defense. Justin can crawl and wall-stick, but cannot wall-jump or glide. He also gets a total of five jumps, being able to use his tails like helicopter blades to give himself a better recovery. He has a long range for grabs, being telekinetic, but he cannot use this for a teather recovery. Relationships Rigel-Best Friend, Roommate Rigel is Justin's roommate and probable best friend. He can bring out Justin's silly side easily. Their powers combined make a force to be reconned with! Rigel can sneak ahead and take care of any bad guys so that Justin can get through and do his part. During a fight, Justin can find an enemy's weak point and whisper it, so that Rigel's werewolf hearing will hear it but the villain won't. Justin's plans sometimes get messed up, which can lead to Rigel's capture. Justin will ditch him but will eventually return to rescue him. He doesn't cause this nearly as much as clumsier team members. Karo-Friend Karo and Justn are fairly good friends. When they first met, Karo teased Justin with Rigel, which angered him a bit, but he doesn't hold grudges. Justin also was very curious about Karo's past, and then apologized when he thought it was a personal issue that he was prying into. In the end, they have each other's backs. Ice-Friend Justin waited for Ice to catch up with Karo and Rigel when they were running to Volt's tower, since she didn't start running as soon as they did. He also held the crumbling steps together while Ice ran up them, though she may not have noticed at first. Ice also seemed impressed when he first displayed his telekinetic powers. Silver-Aquaintance Silver and Justin just met. Their greeting was quick and they have no issues with each other. Volt-Aquaintance Justin and Volt just met too. They seem to be on good terms. Gallery Bui.jpg Ash_Buizel_Aqua_Jet.png|Using Aqua Jet 7032408@400-1323884015.jpg Buizel.full.1485013.jpg 12479513@400-1389520392.jpg|Trying to look cool busy_buizel_by_buizelcream-d3at7h5.png|Though he isn't in school, Justin spends some nights studying....for fun! 1194420986.kuya_sleepy_buizel_finished.jpg|His study nights typically end like this, however Trivia *Justin enjoys playing tennis. He partners with Rigel for doubles matches, and gets annoyed if people accuse him of using his telekinesis to cheat Category:Team Indigo Members Category:Rigel's OCs